


The Young and the Very, Very Old

by thecompanionrose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecompanionrose/pseuds/thecompanionrose
Summary: An imagining of what happened after the TARDIS faded and Rose was left with TenToo in Pete's World. This will be about Ten and Rose's adventures in the TARDIS and them figuring out what his being part human means for them and their relationship. I'm sure this has been done millions of times but I wanted to imagine my own version and figured I would share. This will be multi-chaptered and have an overarching plot much like the show has in a series.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I'm Riah. This is my first fanfic I've published and I'm new to a03, so feel free to let me know if I'm tagging improperly or anything like that. 
> 
> This fic will be designed much like a series of NuWho, with the Doctor and Rose going on adventures in the TARDIS but there being an overarching plot sprinkled in as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not British but I will do my best.

Miles Miller headed to the end of the long, dark corridor. He was aware he looked a mess; not at all the picture of professionalism his boss would want to see. His navy suit was undone, his black hair disheveled. He was supposed to be giving off an air of cool detachment that proved he could handle this job. But he couldn’t help the tangle of excitement in his chest. Him. It was really him. They’ll all discussed it, all dreamed of being the one to find him. But none of them ever actually thought they _would_. And maybe, just maybe, his being the one to break things to the boss would make him stand out in their minds. Maybe he’d even be up for a promotion. If he didn’t come across like a complete idiot.

He slowed his pace and took a deep breath, embarrassed to find he’s started sweating a bit as he sped to the isolated office his boss occupied. It was just always so _hot_ in here. Miles wiped his forehead and tried to look professional. He was young, he was reasonably attractive, he was making great money in a top-secret organization. There was no reason to come off like an over-eager golden retriever. 

He had finally reached the door that you only bothered with vital information, his hands clutching a file folder like a like raft. He smoothed his tie down and knocked briskly. 

There was the sound of some shuffling before a response came. “Yes?”

Miles opened the door slowly. Two men and one woman sat around a long table. They appeared to have been discussing something, but each of the files in front of them were shut. They had placed their hands on them protectively. Miles focused on their faces, trying not to show how curious he was. His boss and the woman were older and stern, but the younger man looked as nervous as Miles felt and gave him a sympathetic smile. He didn’t return it. Keeping his face as blank as possible, he held out the file. “It’s him, sir. He’s returned.” 

The mask his boss always wore slipped for just a moment into wide-eyed astonishment. He held out a hand and Miles quickly passed him the folder. He opened it, squinting at the image of a young man gripping the hand of a blonde girl. They were both smiling and headed towards a blue box marked POLICE. Miles had been informed the man was the infamous Doctor, but he didn’t know his face as well as the girl’s. They’d been keeping an eye on Rose Tyler for months. Miles knew he was supposed to remain impassive, but he couldn’t quite rid himself of the desire to find them and ask them a million questions. Their lives sounded so exciting. 

Commander Williamson coughed. “You’re certain this is recent?” 

Miles nodded. “They say it’s from just yesterday, sir.” 

He took a deep breath. “Clear the room. I need to make a call.”


	2. Brand New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS fades and Rose is left with TenToo.

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER**

Long after the blue box had faded away, Rose Tyler stood staring at the empty space where she’d been.

It was the last image she would ever see of the TARDIS. Her TARDIS, anyway. The one she had first run into when the Doctor had asked her to run away with him. The one she had once thought she would never leave. She had refused to think about it much, but when she did, she knew she would either die in the Doctor’s blue box or somewhere it had taken her. Then came the Army of Ghosts, and she was afraid she would never see it again. She’d thrown herself into creating the dimension canon and chasing the Doctor down. And now, after she’d finally found him again, he was gone. Without even one more adventure together. Without even a proper goodbye. 

But even as she tried to process that, _here_ was the Doctor, holding her hand. Looking at her as he always had. Here to stay, forever. And with even a chance to grow a new TARDIS. And—strangest of all—part human. They had possibilities now she’d never dared think about before. Rose took a deep breath. She couldn’t think about that now.

She finally looked over at him. Her Doctor, she supposed. Even though part of her still felt that he wasn’t. 

For a moment they simply stared at each other. _What now?_

The Doctor stared into her eyes and she thought he was wondering the same. 

“Well, come on! Bloody Norway, again! We’ve got a ways to walk now. Couldn’t you have dropped us at home?” 

The voice of Jackie Tyler made them both jump and they turned, dropping each other’s hands. Jackie looked at the Doctor expectantly. If Rose still felt confused, it was clear her mother had accepted that this was the Doctor. 

He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. “Right. Sorry…Where’s the nearest phone?” 

“In my pocket, isn’t it? What, travel through all of time and space and you don’t have a cell phone?” Jackie rolled her eyes and walked away, pressing her phone to her ear. The Doctor shot Rose a familiar look: one that said, _Your mother._

She smiled. “Guess we’d better go after her. Dad’ll pick us up.”

The two of them trailed after Jackie. It would have been easier, and just like them, to jump in the TARDIS and forget about difficult conversations. But she had no idea when that would be possible. They walked across the beach in uncomfortable silence until Jackie hung up the phone. 

“He says not to bother walking. He’ll just pick us up here soon as he can.” Her mum planted herself on the nearest rock. 

Rose tucked her hair behind her ear. “Everyone celebrating back at Torchwood?” She glanced at the sky. It was still daytime, but she guessed when night came the stars would be back. It was a good feeling.

“I suppose.” Jackie looked uninterested. She’d never much cared about saving the universe beyond making sure her family was safe. It was pure bad lack she had a husband and daughter that insisted on throwing themselves in the thick of things. Rose would have to ask Pete what had happened when they got back. She pictured all her friends back at Torchwood and the way they would look when she walked in with the Doctor. They'd lose their minds. Right now, he was stranded with no TARDIS, and she knew how the domestic scene could make her Doctor uncomfortable. Especially with her mum involved…

There was a short silence. Jackie was the one to break it, immune to the tension or choosing to ignore it. “So what’s with you two, then? Here to stay, are you?” She looked at the Doctor.

Rose widened her eyes and shook her head almost imperceptibly, hoping the Doctor wouldn’t notice. 

Jackie ignored her. 

“You’re part human? You going to settle down properly, then?”

The Doctor looked as if he’d never wanted to run into his TARDIS more than in this moment. Rose felt the same. 

“What’s that? I think I hear Dad. Let’s go and have a look.” She grabbed the Doctor’s hand and dragged him in the direction of the road. The tension in her shoulders relaxed once they were a few yards from Jackie. Rose cleared her throat nervously. She didn’t want to force him into conversations he didn’t want to have, but she did want to know his plans. He had said he could spend his life with her. Did he mean it?

“So. Part human. What are you going to do now?” She stared at the sand as she asked, not daring to meet his eyes.

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets and blew out a breath slowly. “Dunno. Grow a new TARDIS, I suppose.” He paused until she finally looked up at him. Then he smiled. “Still want to see the universe?”

Rose shrugged and frowned. “I dunno. You’re human now. Suppose we don’t need that, do we?”

He froze. “Oh. Right. Yeah. Suppose I could…get a job and...”

Rose couldn’t keep a straight face. She hit his chest lightly. “I’m only joking. Course we’ll get a TARDIS. The look on your face—” She was laughing so hard she couldn’t continue. She couldn’t wait to start traveling again! It was all she'd dreamed about when she'd lost him. Well, that and...

When she finally caught her breath she said, “And you? A job? What would you do, work for Torchwood?” She laughed again.

A grin had spread across his face. “Rose Tyler.” 

There was something in his voice that made her pause, though tears of laughter were still in her eyes. He was looking at her with relief…and something else. She smiled slightly and reached for his hand, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. She wanted to kiss him again. But she had been the one to do it, last time, and maybe this time she should wait for him. He was staring at her mouth—

There was the sudden sound of a helicopter approaching, and they broke apart. Rose’s hair blew around her face as it landed feet from them. The Doctor let out a low whistle. “Travels in style, does he?”

“Says you.” 

It was unusual for her dad to arrive in helicopter, though not unprecedented. She went to join her mum, who was already talking to Pete with lots of wild hand gestures. It was clear he couldn’t hear a thing she was saying over the roar, and he spotted Rose with relief and gestured inside to the empty seats. Rose took one and the Doctor climbed in after her. She wished they could just skip to the part where it was just them and the TARDIS. Pete and Jackie were already looking at them with knowing expressions, and she didn’t think either of them could bear a parental chat about his intentions. There was still so much to sort out. For her, for him, for their future together.

But the thought of that—them, together—brought a smile to her face. She grabbed his hand and settled into her seat. Whatever else happened, she had found him. She had found him.


End file.
